<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deck the Halls with Sparkles by mefeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000038">Deck the Halls with Sparkles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather'>mefeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cards, Gen, Glitter, Sparkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How a little girl brightened Tony's day with sparkles and glitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deck the Halls with Sparkles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.</p>
<p>Obviously I stole part of the title for this story from one of the classic Christmas Songs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony finally got home after a long day of work. He didn’t expect to get so many Christmas cards in his letterbox. From fratbrothers, people he got to know during his time at NCIS or one of the Police forces he worked for, even from sister agencies.</p>
<p>But he was most intrigued by a pink, thick enveloppe. With golden and silver stars on it.</p>
<p>He got inside his apartment. Layed all the cards and business mail on the table and opened the pink enveloppe.</p>
<p>Of course! It was from his favourite niece, Victoria Palmer. The card was coloured with lots of sparkly colours. He sure wasn’t bothering with the sparkles not being inside all the lines. Creative geniuses could colour wherever they pleased. Inside the card he read the text that was clearly written with a glitter pen.</p>
<p>
<i>Dear Uncle Tony</i><br/>
<i>Merry X-mas &amp; Happy 2021!</i><br/>
<i>From all the Palmers, but in particular Victoria</i>
</p>
<p>Now that was a cute ending to this horrible day with a boring case and two hotheads making his work day harder. Namely Gibbs and the toothpick. He wondered if he could get a hold of superglue with glitter and make them pay. Probably not. Still, so much fun to be daydreaming about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>